


Lost

by Beachass



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, ChanBaek - Freeform, Detectives, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Murder, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Stabbing, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachass/pseuds/Beachass
Summary: A serial killer has set foot into the small city, imprinting the streets with the bloods of their victims. Chanyeol and Baekhyun, the unlikely people to be paired together are assigned as the lead detectives on the case. Little do they know, both of their worlds are going to change upside down and into a tunnel full  of secrets, murder, lies, sex and betrayal.❝ Byun Baekhyun was lost a long time ago.❞❝ ....It's okay, I'll get him back.❞





	1. Chapter one: Heads or tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinter/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, good luck with this lol. This is and will continue to be a very fucked up story. Please read at your own risk and sin to the extreme :) *chapter has been edited by the way*

 

Maybe if she'd ran when she had the chance. She wouldn't have to gargle on the blood that now swells up in her throat. Nor, reach out pathetically to her killer's mask, leaving her bloody essence on the white plastic.

 

“Shh,” The masked killer, clasps their gloved hand upon her lips. Silencing the _agony_ , the _cries_ and the _horrid screams_ that are suppressed by lack of oxygen. “Just a bit more. That's it.” They grin behind the mask, almost laughing.

 

It’s amusing to watch a pathetic prostitute cry for help, as they sheath their knife into her stomach. Making sure to twist and jab at the large intestines so she’d never see the light of day again. _She learned her lesson now._ Finally satisfied with the tears and crimson stains upon their gloves and clothing. They take a step back, letting the women's body fall limp on the pavement.

 

“Ahh.” The killer leans their head back to agape at the moon above. Deeply inhaling the blood and sweat mixed in the air. A smell their both use to and fond of. They look down, smiling at the woman reach out for the light. “That’s right, crawl, crawl like the fucking whore you are. Suffer while you bleed to death.” The young woman's uses her arms to pull herself up, despite the blood and organs starting to pool out of her belly.

 

“Atta girl.” Their eyes glint with excitement. This was the best part of all. Watching their victim crawl away, it gave a thrill through their veins seeing the weak suffer.

 

“Please—don’t do this.” Her voice was hoarse, barely a whisper and tongue like bleach. Blood oozing from her mouth, down her chin. “M-My—,” A choke. “Dau-ha-ter”

 

They snicker.  “You think I give an actual fuck?”

 

Her eyes land on a tall figure that walks along the lit side of the alleyway, on the sidewalk. Her vision blurs than swirls. Though, she manages to see the police department emblem on the strangers shirt. It shines bright, mocking her very existence.

 

“Help—police!” She hadn't even crawled a foot when her long locks are being snapped back. And the blade of the knife comes across her neck.

 

**♤**

 

“Where is everyone?” Park Chanyeol, walks into the break room to only find a much shorter college sat at one of the round tables. Well, that he had known, the others who sat around the room were acquaintances, or they simply ignore his existence as a whole on a daily basis. Nothing new.

 

The other shrugs and lifts his eyes from the paperwork. “You got extra kimchi right?” He reaches for the brown paper bag in Chanyeol's grasps.

 

“Of course Luhan.” Chanyeol obliges by placing the food in front of him. He takes a seat from across. “How’s the case going?” He indulges in the late night snack himself.

 

“Ugh,” Luhan prolongs the syllables, and breaks his wooden chopsticks in half. “Bad—I mean Suho took off this whole week for being sick. And I'm left here every night doing over time.” He sighs, plopping a ball of rice into his mouth.

 

Luhan and Suho are both assigned on a case of a missing women by his father. (Who unfortunately is the Chief of this police department.) The women was last seen a month ago, her only things capable of be savaged had been her personal belongings: drivers license, ID, credit card, etc. inside of a nearby dumpster. Luhan and Suho have long series of working together, way beyond Chanyeol's first day, their both known for their great skills, he looks up to the elder men with deep fond of respect.

 

Chanyeol scratches the nape of his neck. “Do you think she’s dead?”

 

Luhan shoots a glare. “Don’t say shit like that kid. We’ll find her.”

 

Chanyeol goes to explain. Though, a dark shadow looms over Luhan. He reverts his attention.

 

“Luhan,” The voice is small, yet firm. “I have to go..”

 

The short figure has Chanyeol to tense in each and every way possible. His hands forming into fists. The chat in the break-room simmers down a bit for others to goggle at the new presence in the room, some others however, question how two people are capable to be in the same room when they hate each others guts.

 

“Oh” Luhan gulps back a small gasp. Wiping, his lips with a napkin and twisting in his chair to face the other. “Baekhyun.”

 

 _Byun fucking Baekhyun,_ a few months older than Park Chanyeol. They both graduated from the same high school and share similar goals in life, unfortunately. Though their past is quite heavil--

 

“Fuck is he doing here?”

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. _Typical Baekhyun._

 

The two young men mutter snark comments underneath their breath. Luhan closes his eyes, asking himself how he always ends up between these two. He sulks behind his hands to hide from the curious eyes. Embarrassment creeping on his cheek.

 

“Last time I checked I work here. The same as you. Now that I think about it,” Chanyeol lifts one of his long fingers to his lips. “My father is the Chief of this police department. Meaning he can fire your ass on the spot.”

 

Baekhyun huffs at the petty banter. Turning his attention to, possibly his only friend, Luhan. “Can you just cover for me?” His eyes plead.

 

Luhan frowns. “Baekhyun..it's getting late.” He eyes the clock behind Chanyeol’s head with a small pout.

 

Chanyeol furrows his brow. _The hell is he going?_

 

“I know- Just please.”

 

Luhan takes his bottom lip between his teeth. “Fine. But be careful.” Chanyeol catches the slight flash of hurt across Baekhyun's face.

 

“I'll come back Luhan.” He gives a small smile, then a roll of the eye to Chanyeol. “I promise.” With that, the officer rushes off. The break-room goes back to it's original volume, mostly in regards to the golden presence leaving the room, a few whistles hear there, cat-calls too. Chanyeol and Luhan had both gotten use to it and both chose to ignore the over hormonal men. 

 

“Hey.” Luhan snaps his fingers in front of Chanyeol. “Can you guys, make up for fucking once in your lives. I swear, I'm taking care of teenagers.” 

 

Chanyeol shakes his head. Dismissing Luhan's scrutinizing. “Lu, where is he going?”

 

This comes to a surprise, Luhan shrugs his shoulders. His eyes interlocking with Chanyeol's with an expression to difficult to distinguish. “You wouldn't want to know Chanyeol. _Really._ ”

 

But he did.

 

**♤**

Baekhyun walks in a hurry through the headquarters. Tears swelling up in his eyes, chest tight. Thankful that he’s the only one through these hallways as of now. He turns right into the restrooms.

 

“Fuck..” He walks into a stall, locking it behind himself. Tearing a piece of tissue to dab at his watery eyes. He hates when his emotions gets the best of him during these moments. With a sigh he leans back against the wall to calms his nerves, trying to use the breathing methods taught from his therapist long ago. But fuck those sessions hadn't done shit for him. _Never did._  The overwhelming sensation assaults him again and Baekhyun finds himself bent over the toilet. Throwing up lunch and whatever ounce of dignity was left of him.

 

“Ha...Ha..” He breathes through his mouth to scared to lose oxygen at how stuff his nose is. Throat felt sobs slices the death silence and Baekhyun continues to cry throughout the emptying of his stomach. A few moments and Baekhyun deems himself ready, once he fixes his clothing and pops a minty gum into his mouth. The restroom door opens up with a boom.

 

Alarmed, Baekhyun stands at the slit of the stall. Watching a short figure fall through the door. His brows furrow.

 

_Do Kyungsoo?_

 

He’d worked with the other on cases before. Though Kyungsoo had always given him the, _“don’t fuck with me or I’ll slit your throat attitude”,_ and he already had too many fears to deal with at this point. Baekhyun's breath hitches at the others bloodied left hand.

 

“That little shit,” Kyungsoo curses to himself and rushes to the sinks. His calloused hands lathering themselves in foam. Then rinsing beneath the faucet. The foam turns a light pink. 

 

As quickly as Kyungsoo rushed in, he rushes out in the same fashion.

 

_The hell did I just witness?_

 

**♤**

 

_3:15 am_

 

**♤**

 

With a somewhat successful day of work and luckily able to avoid his father, Chanyeol smacks his lips, softly yawns. He cuddles himself beneath the covers.

 

The buzz of his phone unfortunately cuts his sweet dreams. The light illuminating his face, with annoyance he reaches out for it, his fingers accidentally run on top of the flame of his candle and he yelps in pain. "Motherfucker.." He makes a mental note to put his candle elsewhere.

 

He opens one eye, squealing the second time this night when the bright light comes back on when he taps the home button.

 

**_Unknown: Heads or Tails?_ **

 

Chanyeol's brow crease. “What?” His fingers type, hesitant.

 

**_Me: wrong number…_ **

 

A thump resounds into his room. His eyes widening in fear.

 

**_Unknown: Park Chanyeol_ **

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Chanyeol chooses to ignore the message. Setting the device back onto his night stand.

 

Another thump sounds off, follow by a continuation. It sounds like it comes from the front door. He walks down the hall on his tippy toes. The thumping continuing, he lazily grabs a solid book from the stand near his door. Gripping the edges of it and with shaky hands he opens his front door.

 

“Aaah!—wait,” Chanyeol furrows his brow, what seems like the millionth time this night. His eyes interlock with the other.

 

_“Baekhyun?”_

 

Chanyeol has no time to capture the new appearance of Baekhyun when a fist curves onto his face. Sending him back on the floor with a thud.

 

Baekhyun jumps atop of Chanyeol. “WHAT THE FU—GET OFF!” Baekhyun’s face is warm and the fist flying back to punch Chanyeol square on the face.

 

“YOU FUCKING INTRUDER!’ Baekhyun screams out, his fist swings down and Chanyeol yelps. Dropping his book off to the side, his much larger hand engulfs the fist, stopping Baekhyun from socketing him on the face by a mere inch. Baekhyun struggles in the grasp, swinging his right fist back to do the same damage as before. Chanyeol stops it as well.

 

“Jesus,” Chanyeol huffs through a few heaves. “calm down.” His mind races, trying to understand what in the hell happened in just under five seconds.

 

Baekhyun finally stops struggling, hands falling to his sides. He lifts his head up to look at his surroundings . His lips turn down, “Hmph.. this isn't my place.” He scratches the nape of his neck, highly confused at the situation.

 

Chanyeol huffs. “No shit, now get off!” 

 

Baekhyun frown grows deeper and he looks down upon Chanyeol. It's an innocent expression and Chanyeol finds himself slowly falling for it. Baekhyun leans closer to where their nose touch and eyes interlock.

 

“Who.. are you?”

 

At this Chanyeol can smell the immense of alcohol, see the details of the thick line of eyeliner and dark eye shadows rimming Baekhyun's eyes, and hear the beat of his heart go rapid. Chanyeol doesn't answer..to shocked by Baekhyun’s whole 360 of his original character, at this Baekhyun leans back, a slight roll of his hips.

 

Chanyeol hisses and he feels like he’s dying. "!"

 

Baekhyun giggles darkly. “Have you seen my mother mister?” His chest does a small bump and shoulders rise up and then down, he burps. “Gosh,” Baekhyun sighs, running a hand through his dark hair. “Why does everyone end up leaving me huh?” Baekhyun's face contorts into deep distress.

 

Chanyeol looks around his living room. “Uhh..”

 

He laughs, it's slurred,unwavering. “But you,” Baekhyun points a finger at Chanyeol and waggles it around. The sight would be funny if weren’t for the context. “Can help.”

 

Chanyeol gulps. _Two can play at this._  “Um..Alright, where are your keys?”

 

“..Ugh I dunno.” Baekhyun shrugs like it's no big deal. 

 

Chanyeol’s inner-self slaps himself. Screaming at him that this is all just some sick prank. “Baekhyun. Get off.”

 

Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest like a small child. “No.”

 

“Baek—Okay fine.” Chanyeol closes his eyes, because what the actual fuck is he doing. He reaches past Baekhyun's waist. Fingertips running along the pants pocket. He tilts his hips to have better access to the back pockets.

 

Baekhyun squeaks at this, cheeks growing darker than before. “Y’know,” Chanyeol feels for the first pant pocket. “You have some really big hands..dadd—”

 

“Okay!” Chanyeol takes out the key. Bringing it up to his own face.

 

_225_

 

“What the hell…” He mutters, Baekhyun has the apartment keys to the one across from his.

 

_Had I hate him that much that I’d ignore his existence?....Apparently so._

 

Still it doesn't make sense how he’d never seen Baekhyun even once. _Had Baekhyun even stayed here?_

 

“Okay first off,” Chanyeol juts his hips, then tilts. Baekhyun rolls off onto the other side of him.  Chanyeol's catches the slight pain, scotch across Baekhyun's face but the elder masks it by throwing a sour face. Chanyeol on the other hand feels like he can actually breath for once and get a clear sense of what the hell is actually going on.

 

Chanyeol stands up with weakening knees. Though, he manages. Chanyeol walks to his still open front door, Baekhyun’s keys digging into his palm.

 

_I’ll just walk this asshole over there, make sure he doesn't die, come back and act like nothing ever happened. Seems like a plan._

 

An indefinite crash has him looking back.

 

Baekhyun gawks at the glass sprawled around him. A mess he had made. He notes that he’s always the cause for a mess.... _always_.

 

“I-I,” His palm began to bleed when pressing too hard on the glass beneath. “Ah—shit” He hisses and brings his palm against his body, the blood trickily down his arm.  _I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Don't hurt me._

 

Chanyeol feels his heart in his throat when he notices what frame had been cracked. “What the hell Baekhyun?!” He rushes over to snatch the family portrait in Baekhyun's other hand. Holding the picture close to his chest.

 

“Baekhyun, please just go—Here,” He throws the keys onto Baekhyun's lap, then runs a hand through his dark locks. “Your apartment is across the hall.” He’s at lost of words, sleep deprived, and overall confused. Confused at how Baekhyun had become so intriguing in one night when he shouldn't wonder about anything of the other.

 

Even with the alcohol tainted in his system. He feels a slight pang. “I’m sorry, it's just—the girl in the photo” Baekhyun points drunkenly to the picture that crinkles in Chanyeol's touch. “I think I know her...” He frowns because he can’t find it in himself to understand why she seems so familiar.

 

The hatred that Chanyeol had felt earlier is refueled, more than its maximum amount.

 

“Get out.”

 

Baekhyun furrows his brows. “Huh?”

 

Chanyeol grits his teeth. Not giving a fuck towards Baekhyun's wound,nor the poor condition the shorter was in. He grasps on the Baekhyun’s upper arm.

 

Baekhyun winces at Chanyeol’s rough grip on his already bruised and wounded arm beneath his shirt. “Hey what the hell, stop!”  _Are you going to hurt me to?_ "Wait!"

 

Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun through his door. The smallers back, thumping harshly against his own apartment door.

 

“Go fuck yourself.” Chanyeol spits and slams the door shut.

 

The door frame rattles with the force and it leaves Baekhyun trying to catch his breath. And to wonder why he feels this familiar profound feeling of hurt and rejection.

 

**♤**

 

_Next morning_

 

Chanyeol takes a quick glance at the mirror before heading out. Crisp white button up, tight black denim, black tie and a navy blue dress coat to protect himself from the harsh winds. Before he leaves his home his mind replays the moments with Baekhyun last night. He sighs. He'd never experienced such a thing with anyone, and he planned to have none in the future from here on. 

 

He walks through the front door, locking it behind himself. He stops to stare at the apartment door across from him with curiosity.

 

_225_

 

“Please, don't let me see this asshole today.” Chanyeol prays to himself. He walks to the community elevator. A much shorter neighbor stands in front of the elevator doors. Dressed in work clothes, and briefcase in hand, humming a small tune.

 

_Byun Baekhyun_

 

 _Okay._ Chanyeol thought to himself. _Life really does hate me._

 

Taking a crucial step back, he starts to contemplate his options.

 

_I could go on the next elevator ,or take the stairs, or I dunno jump out the window._

 

“I like the third one.” Baekhyun turns on his heels. Face cleansed from any devils work last night.  He fakes a smile, that’d steal millions of hearts. But not Chanyeol's. “Do a flip when you jump.”

 

Chanyeol curses at himself. “Oh well,” Chanyeol steps beside the other. “Didn’t know you stayed here...how was your little night? Did you get taken care of?”

 

“I've been here for eight months, took you long enough—Wait,” Baekhyun stills. “What?” Memories of last night takes forward. He didn't remember anything of Chanyeol. Had Chanyeol fucking followed him last night while he was getting his near death sentence and reliving his punishment?

 

“You don't remember?” Chanyeol curses his big mouth. He himself was to forget of last night's events but here he is, trying to get under the other skin when he had the chance.

 

Baekhyun frowns and lightly touches his still bruised up arm from last night underneath his clothes. “Uh no…” The elevator doors open. Unfortunately no one was inside, leaving the both of them to banter.

 

“Good.” Chanyeol sighs in relief.

 

Baekhyun furrows his brows at this. Confused at if he should be relieved at this statement or horrified.

 

Baekhyun reaches to press the lobby button just as Chanyeol reaches towards it. Their fingertips touch and Baekhyun suddenly feels like he's on fire.

 

He pulls back and Chanyeol presses it instead.  The elevator ride is luckily quite—well a bit.

 

“How’s your hand?’” Baekhyun jumps slightly at the question. He stares up at Chanyeol and see’s genuine concern on the taller's face. _Am I still drunk or am I dreaming? Park fucking Chanyeol asked how I was._

 

Though, Baekhyun can't hear it, but Chanyeol is questioning too if he’d actually said that aloud.

 

“It’s um—wait, h-how do you know that?”

 

Chanyeol's ring tone sounds off in his pants pockets. Leaving Baekhyun to question how Chanyeol knew such a thing and Chanyeol to wonder why he’d even show concern for the other.

 

“H-Hello?”

 

_“Mr.Park!”_

 

Baekhyun leans in to hear the conversation. Chanyeol rolls his eyes at this.  

 

 _“Calm down namjoon, what's going on?”_ The elevator doors opens with a ding and the two officers follow out. Baekhyun still near Chanyeol's side.

 

_“S-Sir, there's been a murder on Kyeongjae ave.”_

 

Chanyeol stops. “W-What?”

 

Baekhyun raises his brow, clueless of the phone call. Chanyeol hits the speaker button.

 

 _“Oh fuck—,”_ The line crackles. _“T-The body is here sir. B-But the head”_ The other on the line let's out a shaky breath.

 

_“..i-its fucking missing.”_

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, locking with Baekhyun’s just as large ones.

 

“I-I'll be right there. In the meantime have Ha Yeon running the scene.” Chanyeol consoles the intern.

 

_“Wait.Chanyeol!”_

 

“What!”

 

There's a long pause and Chanyeol feels like he himself is going to die from anticipation. Namjoon begins to speak, though his voice is full of uncertainty.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_“You’re caught on camera during the scene of the murder.”_

  


**♤**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the actual fuck did I just write lol. This was a trashy first chapter :) But eh, it'll get better as I establish a solid ground. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter two: Partnerships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol and Baekhyun become partners and other shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like this was suppose to be updated a longgggg time ago. But ya girl had work to do and exams so excuse the major delay. Won't happen again...lol I wonder if people actually read this. By the way if you do, pay attention to details ;) *not edited*

_“Chanyeol, hey!” A voice that’s suppose to be annoying is for once a comfort zone. “Look it's me h-hey—what's wrong?”_

 

_The ferret loving child simply sobs even more at the familiar small hand resting upon his back. The hand soothes his wails slowly._

 

_Chanyeol’s babbles to himself for a bit but finally looks up to meet the near similar wide eyes. “It’s just—the bullies...they lied to the teacher about me a-and I got in trouble.” He sulks into his chubby hands again, words becoming muffled near the end. “I didn't so I swear it! But no one believes me!”_

 

_“Oh shut up!” The same hand that soothed his cries now slaps him harshly in the back of the head. “Toughen up you wimp. I belive you in you.”_

 

_Chanyeol rubs the back of his head softly, eyes widening. “R-Really?”_

 

_“Of course you big-eared idiot,” They giggle. “were in this together right?”_

 

_He smiles. “Right.”_

 

**♤**

 

_“You were caught on camera during the scene of the the murder.”_

 

So why did he feel so alone?

 

“W-What?” Chanyeol’s jaw goes lax and the grasp on his phone loosens. His thoughts do a 360, reconstructing each event that had been taken place prior. “I mean y-yeah I walked down Kyeongjae Ave...but just to get a snack for me and Luhan—I didn't do it Joon! You have to believe me on this.” Chanyeol’s finds himself pleading near the end.

 

 _“Trust me I do sir, but detective Soo-young thinks otherwise. He's going crazy over here— fuck just please hurry!”_ The line falls into a scuffle of sounds and then goes dead, Chanyeol cries out the intern's name until realizing it to being futile.

 

“That fucker.” Baekhyun sneers, he cross his arms across his chest.

 

It catches Chanyeol by surprise. Who still is trying to process that probably half of his co-workers think he's may or may not have done a crime.

 

Chanyeol let's out a shaky breath, disbelief evident. “Y-You believe me?”  

 

Baekhyun scoffs. “Of course you dumbwit I was with you last night, well—for like five seconds,  but still.” Baekhyun had also taken classes to learn people's body language and had spent his high school career knowing of Chanyeol's stupid existence. And the idiot is still an idiot and Chanyeol isn’t lying by his body language.

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol blushes at that thought of what really had happened last night or rather what Baekhyun hadn't remembered.  And maybe he blushes at the fact that Baekhyun believes in him. Chanyeol shakes his head to blur his stupid thoughts, faking a glare. “Sorry, but if you haven't noticed, I’m kinda having a crisis right now and my mind is going haywire, so cut me some slack.” Chanyeol is being truthful about this, he was never good with situations like these, even as a child, so this is all overwhelming and dejavu.

 

The smaller sighs, finding a flustered Chanyeol quite pleasant and amusing.  Though, he’d never admit that. “You can calm down in my car. As of right now we need to get on the scene and find this killer and handle Soo-young.” Baekhyun turns on his heels and walks through the lobby, Chanyeol trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

 

“H-Hey what about my car?” Chanyeol interjects.

 

Baekhyun opens the glass door, him and Chanyeol walking past and now down the stone steps.  He shoots the taller a short grimace, “It’s shit. You wake up the whole complex with that piece of crap.”

 

“Hey.” Chanyeol pouts. He knew his car had a rough engine and a rattle problem, but he enjoyed the piece of trash nonetheless. “My mom bought me that in high school.”

 

 _Wait... did Baekhyun just openly admit he’d been listening to me?_ The blush on his cheeks darken unknowingly.

 

They make it to Baekhyun's car and Chanyeol would have fanboyed over the classical car, a black Chevrolet Bel Air, parked in it’s glory and  proper condition, well-- if it weren't for the situation they are in.

 

Baekhyun lips tilt down and brows furrow into sudden deep thought, he clicks the unlock button. “Well then.. you should keep it.”

 

Chanyeol notices the detachment of Baekhyun’s voice.The car makes it's usual ding to reference to its unlocking mechanism. The two men sit onto the leather seats. Chanyeol asks out of curiosity. “Baekhyun?”

 

Baekhyun inserts his keys, accelerates the engine and leaves the parking lot. Ignoring the small whisper of concern from his nemesis.

  
  
  


Chanyeol grazes the pads of his fingertips along the leather beneath him. Enjoying the softness and slight warmth it gave. The car also had an aroma of Baekhyun, smelling of sweetness and mildly masculine. Chanyeol finds the smell pleasant, intoxicating, and possibly something he could get used to.

 

_Stupid brain._

 

Chanyeol rests his head back against the headrest. Trying to retain his nerves, though, his fingers grow shaky. He thinks of his fellow co-workers reactions to him showing up on the scene. ‘The son of the Chief as the killer’, what a good headline.  His finger thrum along his thigh in irregular patterns and maybe, just maybe, this ride was making him nervous and on edge.He'd never been in such close proximity of Byun Baekhyun for less than 5 seconds. Let alone a card ride, by themselves, that Baekhyun had offered.

 

 _My life really is doing 360._ The two would be at each other with knives at this point. Maybe they could work things out.

 

Baekhyun never takes his eyes off the road as he speaks. “Just so you know—this,” He takes one hand off the wheel and waggles a finger about at Chanyeol. Similar to last night, Chanyeol notes. “is just a one time thing. Call it a minor truce.” He spoke to soon.

 

“Minor truce.” Chanyeol scoffs. “Alright Byun Baekhyun.”

 

Baekhyun smirks at this. The car goes quiet after this until--

 

“Okay,” Chanyeol starts. “Last night started off weird as hell, Soo-Young hates me as usual and now a murder.” He mutters to himself.

 

Baekhyun listens in even if Chanyeol hadn’t intended to. “Tell me about it, that person chopped off their head…,” He grimaces at the near thought of the pain. “And Soo-Young jumps onto anything that leaves him money,” Baekhyun brings his bottom lip between his teeth. “I bet there's more innocents in his cases then guilty.”

 

Chanyeol takes this as a hint. He raises a brow, “Sounds like you and Soo-Young are close.” He nibbles on his bottom lip; a habit he grew accustomed to.

 

“Not in ways that you think..” Baekhyun purses his lips. “Anyway it’s none of your business.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “...but what happened last night?” He was actually curious on the other's ‘strange night’.

 

“Oh!” Chanyeol flushes and looks out the window to avoid the other's gaze. “ This person just texted me last night saying ‘ heads or tails’ I dunno then—”

 

Chanyeol notices the small falter of Baekhyun’s features. “I’m sure my friends were just pulling a prank on me.” Chanyeol assures. Though, Baekhyun’s perplexed expression is far from so. “..What is it?”

 

Baekhyun stops at a red light, both him and Chanyeol's eyes meeting in unison.

 

“I got the same text too.”

 

Chanyeol gulps.“B-By Who?”

 

“I don't know...Im looking for that answer too.” The light flashes green and Baekhyun turns the corner.

 

 _This day just keeps getting weirder._  Chanyeol thinks and narrows his eyes onto the road ahead.

 

Red and blue lights flash across the windshield and he see’s the gather of people and cross guards directing traffic away from the scene.

 

“Pull over, we can walk from here.”

 

**♤**

 

Chanyeol is the first to pass through the yellow tape. Baekhyun finds it to his surprise that Chanyeol holds the caution tape up for him to cross over.  A young officer walks to the the men, holding his palm out to stop the two.  His voice comes out immature and scared, horrified from what he’d just encountered on his first couple of weeks in the force. “S-Sirs you can't go past the line!”

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and digs into his back pockets, he’d forgotten to put on his badge.Nor did he and Baekhyun dress in uniform.  “Park Chanyeol, son of Chief Park,” Chanyeol let's his wallet fall into three sections, revealing his personal information and occupation. “Detective, and this here is Byun Baekhyun, my sidekick.”

 

Baekhyun trains his expression on the officer and discreetly kicks the back of Chanyeol's knee. The taller grunts out ‘ _you fucker’._

 

The young officers cheeks darken. “A-Ah sorry sunbaenim, I didn't realize you without the badge and the hair.” The officer bows in serenity over and over.  Chanyeol tells him he's alright and stalks away onto the scene. His heart feeling like it'd burst any moment.

 

Baekhyun  rushes to catch up with the others long limbs. He snorts, “Side kick huh?” He looks up at Chanyeol with a teasing smirk.

 

Chanyeol nearly stops at the mere look of humor across Baekhyun's face. Baekhyun looks so adorable at this moment, long coat covering his fingertips, bangs touching his lashes and the soft hue of pink across the smallers cheek from the harsh winds.

 

Chanyeol coughs into his hand to stop his rapidly beating heart. “Batman and Robin, am I right?”

 

The other chuckles softly and Chanyeol finds the noise beautiful. _I can find that beautiful right? Right._

 

They walk past a few co-workers, some eyeing Chanyeol down in disgust and some who are too busy scavenging evidence. He sulks in the inside.  They finally make it to the crowded area of the scene. Lights flash from camera lenses blinding Baekhyun and Chanyeol gulps as he pushes through some people to see the black tarp draped over a presumed dead body.

 

Baekhyun gulps, a pale arm peeks out from the body bag, bruised and cut along the skin like ink. He finds this scene far to familiar. He unknowingly cowards behind Chanyeol.

 

D.O Kyungsoo stalks towards the two, expressionless, camera around his neck and hands covered in gloves that have small splotches of blood. “The bakery shop owner next door found her this morning,” Kyungsoo looks to her arm. “Her wounds are deeps..some ranging from two to six inches. Judging from her attire and this location.. she got killed at her own prostitute post.”

 

Baekhyun furrows his brow.

 

Chanyeol suddenly feels sick. “Soo, I-” He looks around at the others working around the scene and the consistency of stares boring at him.

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, wiping the untouched part of his gloved hand to swipe the hair up from his forehead.  “I know you didn't do it Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol sighs in relief, “thanks—”

 

Kyungsoo continued. “You’re too stupid for murder. You’d leave to much evidence. This killer was smart. We predict the killer used a 12 inch knife and we found a semi footprint...other than that, no trace of them. But, hopefully we can get a trace off the women's clothes. Her personal items are missing, given from her skin and body type. She was young, near the mid twenties give or take.”

 

Baekhyun frowns.

 

Kyungsoo stretches his arms to loosen his cramped up muscles. “Yeon, went inside to get the security tape. So I've been handling the rest outside. You should go inside, I saw Soo-young follow her inside and I need to have the shop owner sent to headquarters  for questioning. ”

 

Ha Yeon, had been near the same age as Chanyeol. Though a year younger younger than the tall giant, they knew each other since childhood. Their past held their bond close, some for many years thought they were dating at a time, though Chanyeol interjects otherwise. He races to the buildings next door without hesitations  and walks inside.  Baekhyun follows.

 

They walk through the dimly lit halls of the Bakery shop. There's a crash near the further end of the hall and Chanyeol and Baekhyun run to the room.

 

_“Give me the fucking tape or I swear to god help me!”_

 

There's a loud yelp and Chanyeol rushes into the security room. He see’s Soo-young bent over as he walks through the doorway and Yeon’s satisfied smirk as she lowers her foot.

 

“You little fucking bitch!” Soo-young spits out and lurches forward to Ha Yeon though, Chanyeol grabs him by the collar. Pushing him against the desk across the room.

 

“The fuck is wrong with you!”

 

“The fuck is wrong with me?,” Soo-young chuckles darkly. “Says the one who murdered a innocent bystander.”

 

“He d—”

 

“I didn't do it dumbass,” Chanyeol rubs his eyes. “You really need to stop jumping to conclusion.”

 

Soo-young tightens his fist. His eyes eventually fall onto Baekhyun. “You hear this idiot Baek?” He wipes his busted lip against the back of his hand. “He thinks I belive him, hey don’t you hate this guy right.”

 

Baekhyun trains his face to be neutral. Though Chanyeol recognizes the shaky fingers and slight gulp of the other’s small Adam's apple. “That has nothing to do with the case. Just fucking do your job.” Baekhyun spits out. Soo-young glares at him, whispering something that only Baekhyun knew what he’s referencing to.

 

Baekhyun turns to Yeon. “Please show the video.”

 

She purses her lips and turns to put the tape into the device player. The screen goes black then it shows black and white security footage. Yeon skips to the most recent video of the footage.

Chanyeol walks onto the screen. Clearly from his tall figure and his face being bare of any makeup or cap.

 

“Look there you are.” Soo-young recalls like a small child pointing to the obvious.

 

Yeon snaps, her short bob swaying as she turns. “Can you shut up for one second and continue watching,” She pauses the video. “There, you can see Chanyeol holding a bag in his left hand, the way his hands are wrapped around, it could never had been a knife.”

 

Chanyeol sighs in relief. Though stills, he’d been seen on the scene of the murder. Did that mean that poor women had been killed and he was to oblivious to it all? Did she reach out for him? Did she whisper for him to not make this her last breath? These same questions begin to haunt him that very moment.

 

“Looks like a knife to me.” Soo-young mutters.

 

Baekhyun is the one who snaps this time.  I was with Chanyeol all of last last night, he didn't do shit so you can go fuck off.”

 

Yeon and Soo-Young are taken back by this. Their sagged mouths evidence of it.

 

_Had Byun Baekhyun just stand up for me against Soo-Young?_

 

_Had I really stand up Park fucking Chanyeol?_

 

**♤**

 

The scene had been cleared eventually, the chief had ordered for the detectives and offices on the scene to go back to headquarters. Chanyeols father hadn’t spared a glance toward his son when he got there. And Baekhyun was right that it’d be a one time thing because Chanyeol rode in the passenger seat of Yeon’s car. Oddly enough, Baekhyun had disappeared from his site at one point and honestly he could careless.The Chief had ordered all the employees into the conference room after all the paperwork had been sorted and sent out to the forensics and autopsy department.

 

Now the huge group of nearly twenty plus employees, gossip about the dead women and how a person could be morally sane after this. Large hands come down on the wooden oval table. “Quiet!”

 

The office goes quiet, eyes wide and ears tilt to the administrator.

 

Chanyeol points his eyes his father. They surprisingly look nothing alike, if anything it’s their large ears and large doe eyes. Other than that, Chanyeol is splitting image of his mother...his mother.

 

“We haven't seen a homicide this bad in years, do you all understand that the media will be busting our asses for this?”

 

“Yes sir.” The employees sigh out.

 

The elder man sighs and sits down onto his chair that is cener in the front half of the table. The officers and detectives sat on the outer half of the oval table.. “Kyungsoo, speak your report.”

 

The grim male stands up from his seat, “Yes sir.” bows and begins to speak “We found no trace of the victim's identity. Though, we found half of a footprint and sent the evidence to the forensic team. The body has been taken for examination as well, sir. Says it’ll be about three days until the actual results.”

 

The chiefs ‘tsks’ under his tongue “Dammit, Yeon what do you have?.”

 

Yeon gladly obliges by standing up. Bowing like Kyungsoo. “Me and a few others reviewed the tape. Though nothing was shown of the killer. And to clear the air fully, Park Chanyeol had walked past the scene, yes. But if you closely examine the footage Chanyeol is shown holding a brown paper bag. Luhan, Baekhyun and others who had saw Chanyeol saw him last night with that same paper. So he is clear.” She takes a breath. “ We also spoke to the buildings in the surrounding area... none had records or seen anything, sir.”  

 

The chief lets out a loud yawn. “So we basically have no leads.”

 

Yeon purses her lips. “As of now we don’t, but possibly if someone reports her missing…” She takes her seat . The conference room grows quiet.

 

“Alright.” Chanyeol’s father being Chief made him the head of constructing teams for a certain case. A team is usually constructed of 5 individuals, one or two, being the leader(s) of the team. An if the members ever need back up on a scene they report on the radio or call dispatch. This is the perfect case Chanyeol had been waiting for, the one where he’d help those in need and unlock the mystery.

 

Chanyeol’s eyes begged for his father eyes to look at him for just this one. _Please me and Yeon. Yeon. Yeon. Yeon._ He’d always thought the two could make great partners for case, even better, as the team leaders.

 

His father's eyes lock with his and for the first time in years he’s sympathy in his eyes. His fathers go on to someone but Chanyeol is to wrapped up in his own thoughts. The next words his father speaks come out slow and labored.

 

“...Chanyeol and Baekhyun.”

  


This wasn’t what either had wanted.

  


**♤**

 

“Can you guys please stop looking like you want to kill each other,” Yeon let's out a small pout. “it's only until you guys find the killer, god damn.” She sighs. “Plus me, Kyungsoo, and Soo-Young are on the team as well..”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, his fingers on his box of accessories in hand becoming a vice. “Well you don't have to see Yeolda all day long.”

 

Chanyeol gasps. “How dare you?” Chanyeol scrunches up his nose. “At least I haven't slept with half of the damn officers here.”

 

Baekhyun lips part in disbelief and then close. Chanyeol smirks in triumph, though, from Yeon’s unpleasant expression he seems to have crossed a line. His victory lasts only for a few seconds. “...”

 

“Okay..” Yeon steps between the two and begins to unlock the door with her key. When the door opens. Chanyeol is the first to past through the threshold then Ha Yeon and Baekhyun follows shortly after. “Welcome to your new office, lead detectives.”

 

The room is unused and dull, dust falls from the ceiling and onto to the desks that are on either side of the room. There’s a bookshelf and lounge chair on the front side of the room, behind the desks is a wall sized window that gives a great view of the city. This was going to be different.

 

The next day went by and the men still were dumbfounded by each other's presence.

 

“The hell are you doing?” Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun applies red duct tape onto the tile floor. Unfortunately, distracting him from an interesting comic, he sets it down hesitation.

 

“What does it look like dumbo?” Baekhyun bites back.

 

“Taping the floor.”

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, “You really are dense.” Chanyeol turns down his lips. “I’m separating our office.” He shivers at the world _our_. He’d never think him and Chanyeol could share something.

 

“Well aren’t you rude.” Chanyeol grabs his stacks of books off his desk and turn to put it into the bookshelf. Though, the red tape blocks him entry. “Hey what the hell!” Chanyeol looks in disbelief that Baekhyun’s section is Baekhyun’s desk area and the lounge section as well. “How the hell am I supposed to get to the door dipshit!”

 

Baekhyun looks at his masterpiece. “Hmm...you’re right.”

 

Chanyeol lets out a sigh. “Glad we could agree on something.”

 

“Though, It’s better this way. You can rot into your little corner and I can rest and relax in the lounge area.” Baekhyun's smirks.

 

Chanyeol narrows his eyes at the other and grunts. He turns and sets his books back onto his desk and bends down to begin ripping the vile tape from the floor.

 

“Hey, the hell are you doing!?” Baekhyun cries out and rushes to the other.

 

“What does it looks like I’m doing?” Chanyeol recalls as he rips up another lengthy section. He can hear Baekhyun growl beneath his breath.

 

Baekhyun crosses his arms with a small pout. “Peeling the tape off the floor.”

 

“Wow you really are dense.” Chanyeol counters and Baekhyun’s face widens with stupidity.

 

“That’s my line!”

 

The two’s bickering could be heard between the thick walls. And the other employees either indulge in earbuds or either lock their doors and drown in several hot cups of coffee.

 

**♤**

 

 _“So like...there’s still no come up?”_ Oh Sehun bites down a salty chip and presses the speaker button on his phone. Chanyeol’s raspy voice filling his bedroom.

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and makes himself comfortable on the couch in his and Baekhyun’s office. “None and we're still waiting for the autopsy and forensics lab for any results.”

 

 _“Damn..”_ Sehun flops down onto his bed and plays with a strand of hair.

 

“Anyway, how have you been..I’ve been ignoring your calls...my bad.”

 

Sehun rolls his eyes. _“Yeah rude by the way— I’m your best friend Chan. Anyway I’m fine..but Kai has been coming home a lot later recently. Like just the other day he came home with a bloody nose. Said he got punched at a bar..or someshit like that.”_

 

Chanyeol frowns. _“Hmm your boyfriend goes to a bar without you. I call shitty boyfriend alert.”_

 

Sehun has been dating Kim Jongin, also known as Kai,  for the past year and Chanyeol found the guy to be okay. He dances well, has a great job and an amazing humor. Though, he had this bad feeling. Maybe it’s a best friend thing, he’s very protective of Sehun.

 

 _“Oh shut up. I go with you to clubs all the time.”_ Sehun defends his boyfriend of course.

 

_“That’s different Sehun.”_

 

_“Anyway, how are you and that Baekhang guy?”_

 

Chanyeol chuckles aloud. _“It’s Baekhyun dumbwit. But fucking awful, yesterday we were at each other's throats until Yeon broke us up. He’s a pain the ass.”_

 

_“Is he there now?”_

 

Chanyeol shrugs. _“No..thank god. He said he had to do something important.”_ Chanyeol sighs and stretches. He strides to the other side of the room and grabs his sandwich and bites into it. He notices from the corner of his eye that Baekhyun’s phone is flashing green. _“Sehun code black.”_

 

_“Code black? Shit—What’s code black again?”_

 

 _“The phone is out the bag, shithead.”_ Chanyeol rushes over like an assassin and takes the phone in hand. To his surprise the phone is unlocked when he presses his thumb along the home button.

 

 _“Are you going to answer it?”_ Sehun inquiries.

 

_“Duh.”_

 

 **Unknown:** _Baekkie can we a play a round 2?_

 

Chanyeol chuckles around his sandwich. Oh this is good. His calloused thumb runs over the screen when another text shows up on the notification bar. “Oh what do we have here?” He clicks it.

 

 **Unknown:** _Did you bleed like last time? I'm curious_

 

The smile on Chanyeol's face falters. “Huh?”

 

Sehun giggles around his room like a mad child. He was always one for drama. _“Spill the tea Chan.”_

 

 **Unknown:** _Baby boy I can see you read my text. You know I hate waiting._

 

Another messages comes through immediately.

 

 **Unknown:** answer me motherfucker

 

 **Unknown:** Baekhyun. I swear to fucking god

 

 **Unknown:** fine have it your way

 

Chanyeol has no time to react until the device in his hands vibrates. A familiar song blasting through the speakers. “Ah shh ahh!” Panicking he tosses the phone on Baekhyun's chair and scurries to the lounge area of the office.  He sits on the couch.

 

“Sehun I gotta go!”

_“But I—”_

“Bye!”

 

“!”  Chanyeol panics for a magazine cover and chooses the one that says ‘fluffy puppy catalog’ and drapes it over his head, slouches his body, and fakes snores.

 

“Shit!” The door opens and closes and there's the sound of boots skidding across glossy floors. Chanyeol can hear Baekhyun snarl “ _That big ear ass dick head better had not did anything”_

 

He contemplates to interfere with this and call Baekhyun a few choice of words.  But being a bit noisy he opts to peek one eye above the magazine.

 

Baekhyun's slams his palms across the Mahanoy desks, scrambling for his phone. When he find finds the phone in the chair he curses and places it to his ear.

 

“H-Hello.”

 

Chanyeol watches him clench and unclench his fists. _Weird._ He furrows his brows and tries to hear but it's futile.

 

Baekhyun listens to the person on the other intensely. “I-I was busy,” There's a long shaky sigh.  “Fine I’ll be there soon.” Chanyeol quickly closes his eyes and puts his facade back on. He hears the footsteps of Baekhyun come closer.

 

“Ya, Park” A hand grabs his shoulder, shaking him from his fake slumber. “ I have a family emergency. Call me if anything comes up okay.”

 

Chanyeol fakes like he had just woken up from a great nap, he waves his hand around. “Yeah..Yeah..Whatever. Bye.” He curls onto his side, back facing Baekhyun.

 

The shorter purses his lips unsure of how to feel.

“O-Okay..” He stands up and walks out the room without a word exchanged. When Chanyeol hears the click of the door closing he sits up immediately. His eyes going directly the door.

 

What is going on in that head of your’s Byun Baekhyun?

 

**♤**

_Following Day_

  

Chanyeol walks out of his apartment building's elevator and onto his floor. His eyes are casted down onto his phone and his fingers run along the bright screen, that he doesn't notice the dark figure walking past him from Baekhyun’s apartment.

 

 **Yeon:** _What happened to Baekhyun? I saw him leave earlier_

 

 **Yeon:** _looked like he was in a rush :p_

 

 **Chanyeol:** _mmmm I dunno some family emergency came up. He should be home tomorrow tho_

 

Chanyeol walks past _225_ and enters his own home and does what he's always been doing. But that particular night he’d stayed up longer than usual, to the point where his eyes bags had become more prominent. He noticed something that he hadn't before....

  
  


 

 

Baekhyun didn't come home that night.

  
  
  
  
  


**♤**

  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so many jumps in times lol. I wanted o make this extra long. I also added a bonus scene for this chap because it hints for whats to come in the next one.I honestly doubt people even like the story so far..but if you do! ( I wuv u) 
> 
> Who do you think is the killer so far?  
> Do you trust Kai? Do you like chanhun ' s friendship?  
> And what did you think of chanbaek's bickering scene lol XD 
> 
> Well until next time...BYEEE! :)


	3. not a chapter

The third chapter is not quite finished. I'd probably need another couple weeks, because of exams and my sickness. Also, please let me know if you guys are enjoying the story :) I'm having second thoughts about this story, so feedback would really help finalize my decision. (I know it's only been 2 chapters...but I'm very picky with my work lol)


	4. chapter three: heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the case gets a lead.

“Ah fuck-- you're tight.”

 

Baekhyun rolls his hips again to gain that delicious hit to his prostate. “Dammit Soo-Young you’re not hitting it right.” He grunts at the sudden wetness on his nipple. Soo-Young, nips at the pink flesh and rolls the bud along his teeth, flicking his tongue.

 

Soo-Young releases the small nub from his mouth with a soft pop. Giving no time for Baekhyun to react when he rolls them along the mattress. Making Baekhyun look up to him in sweat. “Just wait a second babe.” He smirks and leans in to peck Baekhyun on the corner of his lips. Though the shorter tilts his head away.

 

“I told you to stop calling me that.” Baekhyun places his palm on Soo-young’s sweaty chest and pushes the other male away.

 

Soo-young fingers a sharp pain. “Ouch princess that hurt.” He chuckles and rubs his hands along Baekhyun's waist.

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes for the millionth time that night. “Or that. Just stop talking and fuck me.”

 

Soo-young’s ears perk up. “Wow eager much?” He smirks while pumping his length in Long strokes to harden more. Baekhyun blows a puff of air in annoyance . Soo-young ignores him and places his hands onto Baekhyun's leg. Spreading the pale thighs apart to reveal the other's puckered hole. “..fuck..”

 

He fits himself between the plush legs, using his hands on length to guide him to the already raw, pink hole. “Do you like cock that much that you just take it in like a champ?” Soo-young hisses as his head passes the rim and it's slowly engulfed in that red velvet suction. Baekhyun clamps down like a vice.

 

Baekhyun grunts when Soo-young is final sheathed into him. “Oh shut up and move.” He wiggles his hips to gain friction an Soo-young actually complies by pulling back and slamming back inside. The two his in unison. “Fuck Soo-young--I told you I'm still sore.” He hadn't been lying, the other's were rough.

 

Soo-young finds it himself to answer after about three thrusts in. “Yeah well-- just take it babe. You enjoy anyway right.” He grins and swoops down to nip at the junction between Baekhyun's shoulder blade and neck. He places his elbows on either side and rolls his hips in a non consistent  manner.

 

Baekhyun on the other hand, stares up at the ceiling. Occasionally gasping when Soo-young gets a bit closer to his prostate. Though Soo Young never notices and continues with his own pleasures. An Baekhyun is left to biting his lip and getting himself off by rubbing the head of his cock.

“Im close!” Soo-Young moans out. Baekhyun can tell by the crack in Sooyoung's voice that he's about to cum. So he braces himself.

 

Though his usual ring tones halts the comer.

 

Soo-young looks beneath him in disbelief. Mouth agape and face in anguish, “Dude, what the fuck?”

 

“Shhh” Baekhyun rolls onto his side and reaches for his phone

 

_Luhan_

 

“Uh..hello?”

 

“Baekhyun?” Luhan's voice is higher than usual and the loud bass of music is an indicator that this best friend is at a club. “Hey bud, whatcha doing?”

 

Baekhyun pinches the bridge of his nose and pushes Soo- Young away from him. Which he whines in protest. “Lu, which club are you at?”

 

There's a giggle on the other line. “Usual.”

 

Baekhyun closes his eyes. “I'll be there soon.” He ends the god forsaken call and begins to gather his clothes scattered around the room.

 

Soo-young is left staring at him in the sheets with a weakened boner. “So that's it?” He throws his hands up in protest.

 

Baekhyun being the person he is,going through this experience nearly every day rolls his eyes. “Yeah that's it. What more do you want?”

 

Soo-young puts his hand out in defense. “Alright, alright. Make sure you don't mess anything up on your way out.” Soo-young winks and disregards Baekhyun as he rolls onto his side. He Turns the the tv on and flips through the channels.

 

Baekhyun watches from the corner of his eye that Soo-young puts a silver band back onto his finger.

 

He should punish himself. 

 

♤

 

“Your hair grew.”

 

The little child runs their hand along the dark roots. His smile is some what toothless. Though, it's cute without effort.

 

The stranger takes the small hand away from their head. “Nice of you to notice kiddo,” they chuckle as Hyunjin crinkles his nose at the cool breeze passing by.  The two are the only ones in the park, surprisingly they do this a lot. Come to the park and take a seat on the swing set and just talk about what a early adult and a six year old would talk about.

 

Hyunjin, is unfortunately a child of divorced parents who forget they have a little son half of the time. He’s small on the outside but inside he’s a remarkably mature and strong willed child. “I notice everything about you,” He whines. “ But you still haven’t told me your name.” It's been 6 weeks since they’ve done this and the stranger Hyunjin had met had never told him their name. It frustrated his child-like mind to no end.

 

The stranger leans in to wear Hyunjin can catch the mint on there breath. Their eyes are wide with calculation and precisions, it’s creepy. Though to Hyunjin he’s used to it and has seen worse. The elder starts off cold, “Like I said Jinnie. There are some things little kids shouldn’t know.” There’s no usual warmth to their words, it’s almost as if there’s a borderline threat made across.

 

Hyunjin finally surrenders with a small pout. His cheeks are red from the harsh winds and the elder takes the time to take off their coat and wrap it around his small frame. “My papa did it again..”

 

The stranger already knows what he’s referring to and they pull away. “How bad he hit hurt this time?”

 

He sighs into his petite hands. “ I saw papa slam her head against the wall.” He sniffles at the traumatic memory. “ She was bleeding too.”

 

The stranger bites their bottom lip. “Well that’s too bad.”

 

“...Yeah.”

 

“Hey,” There’s a much larger and warmer hand that set’s upon Hyun Jin's head. In surprise he looks up to his eldest friend. They smile down at him. “Let’s say I walk you home and make sure your step mom doesn't get hurt this time.”

 

“Really?!” Hyunjin stands up from the swing and smiles in amazement. He’d grew tiresome of seeing his step mother’s beatings, he wants her to be safe. “That’d be great!” He grabs onto their soft hands and pull the taller up from their seat. “C’mon let's go. We have to make sure she’s alright!” He giggles when they finally take his path to his home.

 

“Hyunjin.”

 

The child is so overjoyed with excitement that he doesn't notice he’s dragging the poor adult along with him.

 

“Hyunjin!”

 

He turns back with large eyes.  “Yes.”

 

The adult releases a short sigh and bends down to Hyun Jin's eye level. “I know a shorter way to your home. Do you mind if we go that path?” Hyun Jin's brows furrow together and his mouth parts into a “o”

 

“Huh?”

 

“C’mon Hyunjin,” They ruffle his black bangs along his face. “I promise it’s shorter, you trust me right.” They look at him with pleading eyes.

 

“Y-Yes” Hyunjin let’s out a small puff of air. “I trust you.”

 

“Good.” They smile and grab onto Hyun Jin's hands and lead him the opposite way. When they pass by the swing sets, Hyunjin feels an immense amount of dread.

  


“Um, are we almost there?” Hyunjin gulps at the sun lowering and casting an orange hue along the sky like a canvas. There were no more tree’s around him, just abandoned neighborhoods and back alleyways. Scraps of metal and trash along the ground.

 

“No worries.” The adult turns back to assure the small child. “Everything will be fine kiddo.” When they smile their eyes turn into crescents that void any threat. Hyunjin follows.

 

“B-But this feels farther away from home though.” Hyunjin pulls his hand out from their grasps and points back to where’d they came from. His heart was beginning to beat at how fast the sky was getting dark. He’d never been out this late.

 

The stranger turns around fully to face Hyunjin. “Jinnie I’m taking you home.”

 

Hyunjin shakes his head in disbelief. “B-But my home is that way. Friend, you're scaring me...I-I don’t wanna go any more.” Fresh tears start to soak his cheeks. “I just wanna go home.”

 

“Home.” The stranger tilts their head. “You want to go home? The place where your father beats the living shit of your stepmother!” They scoff in disgust. “Hell he might start doing it to you.”

 

Hyunjin shakes his head. “Why are you saying this. Papa loves me... I thought you were my friend?”

 

“Oh Jinnie.” The stranger bends down onto their  knees and almost pity how hard Hyunjin is crying. But they lack empathy, so they stare coldly at the child like it’s an everyday object. They coo as they wipe a single tears from his cheek.“Were not friends.”

 

“What?---no!” Hyunjin sobs and shakes his head. He raises his hands to pull at his hair though the strangers grips onto his wrist before so and pull him forward. “What are you doing!”

 

The other smiles. “Close your eyes Hyunjin. You have to trust me.”

 

The child chokes on a sob but nevertheless closes his eyes. “But you--.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“I-I do.”

 

“Okay now,” The elder reaches into their back pocket for that familiar black handle with a sharp steel blade tip. They pull it from their confinements and slowly place the tip a inch before Hyun Jin's chest. “Tell me, are you scared jinnie?”

 

Hyunjin hesitates but his quivering lips finally speak. “Y-Yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

The child's next words are choked by the immense pain coursing through his stomach. “Huk--” His air ways constricts for oxygen.

 

The blade gets twisted in his small frame. “Shit kid what was that?” The stranger chuckles aloud as they bring the blade down into the thin flesh. They secure Hyunjin with a strong hand on his shoulder.

 

The child can do nothing but watch in horror at his blood sputtering onto his friend’s face and the feeling of his flesh tearing in one passing and slicing through his internal organs. Yellow liquid stains his pants legs leaks downwards onto his ankles. Crimson begins to pool onto the floor beneath him and the iron taste filling to the roof of his mouth.

 

The organs fall out like a sack in front of the killer. Making an awful splat though to them the sound is amusing. They’d don’t catch the child as he falls back onto the pavement. Instead, they marvel at their bloody work and take a breath of the familiar scent of blood. Basking in the red goo coating their fingertips.

 

_I saved you. No one can hurt you now._

 

The moment is cut short when their phone vibrates in their back pocket. They cluck their tongue in annoyance. “God dammit.”

 

The phone is slippery in their hands but their still able to make out the text.

 

 **Chanyeol:** drinks? Its on me

 

♤

 

Chanyeol was never really a club person. Though he went every time when his life hit the fan. And that’d be a daily occurrence.  

 

And tonight, just like every other night. He wanted to forget the past and move forward. An maybe he needed a little help with that by a couple friends. “Give me ten please.”

 

Chanyeol sets a couple bills across the counter and the bartender raises an arched brow. “ Bad night huh?” Chanyeol let's his eye fall to the name tag. ‘ **Heechul** ’

 

“Uh yeah..these aren’t all for me haha,” His laugh is airy. “ it’s for my friends.”

 

Heechul rolls his eyes in amusement and looks to both of Chanyeol's side. Empty air on both sides. “Mhm, great friends you got there.” He turns back to grab four shot glasses and begins pouring the bitter liquid to the rim. “So let me guess, you trying to forget about a girl or something?”

 

Chanyeol looks up suprised. “Uh,” He coughs. “actually I am.”

 

Heechul raises a brow in awe. He’d give himself a pat on the back if he could reach it. “Girlfriend?” He places two glasses in front of Chanyeol.

 

“No.” Chanyeol sighs out and gulps down a glass in one go. Letting the liquid burn the inards of his throat. “My sister.” He dosen't know why he spoke about such a personal issue. Alcohol maybe. Or maybe its because someone genuinely asked whats on his mind.

 

Heechul frowns. “Damn let me guess. She got drunk one night, and was partying to hard with her punk-rock emo headass boyfriend. Swirved into the fucking driveway and the puppy you bought just last week—mind you was so cute and looked like a squeaky toy! Get hit by her car and you’re about to sleep and you hear a faint “BARK!” but you mistake it as nothing. When it’s actually your fucking puppy flying to the next door neighbors house and left to die !?” The bartender is left breathless by the end of his rant.

 

Chanyeol blinks and looks around for some excuse to leave. When he dosent fine one he turns back awkwardly to the man. “Uh no, actually.” He had a ferret before if that counted.

 

“lucky you.” The man sighed.

 

Chanyeol takes  another sip of his glass “she’s actually been miss—“

 

“--TAKE THE SHOT, TAKE THE SHOT, TAKE THE SHOT!”

 

Heechul takes a look at the scene before him, it was the group of indivuals clubbing all gathered around a table. He shrugs and turns his head away to fix another drink and think about the loss of his puppy.

 

Chanyeol turns to look at a short figure, drunk, and holding a tall glass. “Oh shit..” Chanyeol rushes up from his seat and tries to get himself through the crowd. Pushing throug hormonal couples, and to extra individuals. He finally makes way to the circle table. When he looks up, his friend looks worse then he had expected. “Luhan, the fuck are you doing!?”

 

Luhan giggles like a mad man with blushed cheeks and wild hair. “My man Chan to the Yeol, whats good ma dude?!”

 

Chanyeol cringes. “Stop talking like that and get your ass down here.” He hisses and reaches for Luhan's wrist. Though the elder snatches away like he’d be on fire.

 

“Come on Chanyeol..I just came to have fun,” Luhan winks to crowd. “Isnt that right people? We came to have motherfucking fun!” His shouts are so loud that they over power the bass. Luhan throws his head back and chugs the liquor down like a pro. The burning sensation becoming a buzz as he went on to the bottom of the bottle.

 

An worse, the crowd cheered him on. “LUHAN, LUHAN, LUHAN!”

 

Chanyeol watches in disbelief. He’d always seen Luhan as his well kept Hyung, professional, non-alcoholic. Never would've he see this coming. He's so in disbelief that he dosen't notice his group of co-workers/friends walking up beside him.

 

“You invited us for this?” Kyungsoo, scoffs underneath the beaming red lights. “I shouldv'e ignored your texts!” He has to yell out his frustration in order to get his volume above the crowd.

 

“ShitSoo!” Chanyeol jumps back, but the hyoed crowd pushes him back up. “You scared me!”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and turns to his side. “Guess who I ran into!” He steps to the side, and Yeon is revealed with her white crop top, and black leather jacket. Hair sexyly cupping her chin and makeup fresh for the night.

 

“Hey Yeol! And uh.. Luhan?”  Yeon quirks a striaght brow.

 

“But I thought I sen--”

 

Yeon let's out a small squeak in surprise. The others turn to where she stared in awe. She waves her arm up in the air to gather the other’s attention from across the room. “Baekhyun-ssi!”

 

An there from across the room, Byun Baekhyun looks in distraught as his best friend chugs down another drink. Before anyone can say a word. Chanyeol crosses his arms like a small child and pouts. “Oh come on! I didn't even invite him!”

 

Kyungsoo glares up at his friend and motions for Baekhyun to come over. To which the elder does.

 

“Chanyeol what the hell did you to Luhan?!” Baekhyun digs his finger in the other chest. He’s taken back by how hard Chanyeol’s chest is against his skin, his face pinkens.

 

Chanyeol has a look of epiffany. “How come I have something to do with it! I just came here to have a drink.”  Recently Chanyeol has been finding people pointing fingers at him, and it's get getting annoying at this point.

 

Kyungsoo and Yeon watch nonchantly.

 

Baekhyun turns his body to his friend before he continues with Chanyeol’s banter. “Ya, Luhan!” He fumes when Luhan is to invested in performing for the crowd. Baekhyun cries out again and Chanyeol notices how desperate the shorters voice had gotten.  

 

Baekhyun turns around to Chanyeol, and Yeol doesn't miss the gloss over Baekhyun's eyes underneath the club lights. “Help me. Please.”

 

Chanyeol doesn't know exactly what had gotten over him but he nodded and pushed himself further through the crowd until he was pshyically beneath Luhan. The elder notice Chanyeol once more and goes to speak.

 

“Channi--!” Chanyeol bent forward and took Luhan feet closer to his body, and Luhans body naturally falls across the others sharp shoulders. He yelps when Chanyeol heaves him up higher onto his shoulders and walks towards their group of friends. The crowd Sighs,

 

“awe.”   

“Y’all bitches wack.”

”The party was just getting started!”

”Long neck ass!”

 

Luhan hits Chanyeol back and demands to be dropped until he's facing Byun Baekhyun.

 

The ways Baekhyun’s eyes droop with dissapointment and gloss by tears. Catalyst Luhan to suddenly sober up. “Baek..I--” He reaches out but Baekhyun shakes his head and walks in front of Yeol. They all follow him outside.

 

Chanyeol doesn't miss the eye contact the bartender Heechul and Baekhyun hold when they walk pass.

 

Baekhyun’s the first to walk out and than follows Chanyeol and the others, Luhan still on his back. Chanyeol is actually accepting of the brisk air of the night.  

 

“Um.” Luhan starts of awkwardly. “You can put me down now Chanyeol.” He points to the pavement below.

 

“Oh yeah sorry.” Chanyeol is quick to drop him and the elder tries hard to gather his composure.

 

Kyungsoo checks his phone as it flashes. He begins to type while he talks. “So you mean to tell me, I got up from my couch, drove to a club to have a free drink, to only see a drunk co-worker and not have a free drink--” He shuts his phone off and stares at everyone emotionless. Though Yeon and Chanyeol can't help but chuckle.  

 

Something catches Kyungsoo’s mid speech. His eyes narrow to the dark that illuminates the side of a Building. “Well, I guess I'll be heading off.” And he takes off without another word

 

Chanyeol looks over his shoulder. “ _That's weird_..” he mutters under his breath. He turns back to the three that are left.  Luhan looks as if he's to pass out at any given moment. “Lu you’re in no condition to go anywhere, do you need a ride home.?  

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “No he doesn't. And neither are you asshole. Your eyes are bloodshot and you look miserable.”  Baekhyun curses at himself for taking the bus. “I'll Just  drive your car back to our place.”  

 

Yeon flinches, her cheeks growing red. “W-What?” Her brows crease with deep concern.

 

Chanyeol let's out a forced laugh. “We live in the same apartment complex. I would never live in the same place as Baekhyun. Just thinking about that seems like a living hell ha..ha.” He scratches the back of his neck when he notices Baekhyun's killer glare. “Ha--Okay I'll stop talking” He digs into his back pocket for his car keys. “Here you go.”

 

Baekhyun snatches the keys into his palm. He turns to Yeon. “Do you need a ride too?”

 

Yeon let's out a sweet laugh, her eyes crinkling near the ends. “No thanks.”

 

“Ha Yeon-ah, it's getting late are you sure? We can take you home..” Chanyeol let's his fingers ruffle her bangs. He'd always tease her when they were kids that’d she looked like that American cartoon character, Dora.

 

“Oppa, I was having a walk anyway until I ran into Kyungsoo. I'm fine.” He pats the hair down that he’d ruin and Yeon looks lovingly into his eyes.

 

“Sorry to break your little moment. But I have a drunky in your back seat and we should probably get going if you don't want him to ruin your seats.” Baekhyun shuts the back door, a seemiling unconcious Luhan can be seen through the window.

 

Yeon playfully pushed Chanyeol away. Her smile gracing her lips. “Night idiots.” The three all share a wave and she then walks down the street.

 

Baekhyun turns back to gets himself in the car, Chanyeol following along in the passenger seat. Before Baekhyun could put the keys into ignition a large hand grasps his wrist. His skin was cool until the warm touc and turns a cool pink.

 

“Scrape her or you’re dead.” Chanyeol stares at him.

 

“Don't worry,” Baekhyun chuckles. “I'll take good care of her.” He coughs and the other lets go of him. Baekhyun takes one last look in the review mirror to see his friend grumbling in pain. His stomach drops and the memories of his past come back in stinging pains.

 

_Why did you have to betray me Luhan?_

 

♤

 

“Jesus christ! We nearly ran over two mailboxes and almost hit an old lady. You should really consider driving lessons.” Chanyeol wiped his bloodshot eyes. Wrapped around one of his shoulder was Luhans arm and the other was along Baekhyuns shoulder.

 

Baekhyun scoffed. “ I was in a rush. If you hadn’t noticed,” he points to Luhan. “Got drunk as shit and I didn’t want him to mess up your car.”

 

The elevator dinged and the two helped drag their friend out.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but tease. “Awe you really do care. Maybe under all that facade you’re a kind hearted individual.”

 

He was offered a middle finger in return and the two laughed.  But it slowly lowered into nothing by Baekhyun. The two were just at each other’s throat and yet he’s laughing with the taller idiot.

 

“ Don’t take these light hearted moments,Park, that we’re friends. We have a case to solve,” His face was stern and lacked of humor. “Remember that.”

 

Chanyeol was quick to realize that they’d too did have tension between them and remembered why he hated this person so bad. How Baekhyun had taken something so important and personal from his life. He questions on dropping Luhan at his second but he remembers Luhan had done no wrong. “Oh trust me Byun, I don’t forget.”

 

There they were, back at the hatred they had for one another. They both reached Baekhyuns apartment door. “Hold him while I open the door.” And Baekhyun plops his friend into Chanyeols arms.

 

“Hurry up because I need to sleep myself y’know.”

 

“Yeah of course because that’s a perfect reason to hit a club right.” Baekhyun sneers as he finally opens his door. “What made you go?” He swings the door open and turns to the taller.

 

Chanyeol pushes Luhan over to Baekhyun. And the eldest of the three murmurs a, ‘my hips’. Chanyeol regrets pushing him now.

 

“None of your bussiness.” Chanyeol whispers and Baekhyun huffs.

 

He didn’t know why he asked Chanyeol that and it proved to be futile.  “I didn’t mean to be noisy. Jus— I’m lucky you were there with him tonight.” The air is stiff between them and Chanyeol says nothin in return. “ Now get out of my doorway woulda?”

 

He pushed Yeol back with a single hand and slammed the door in the other detectives face before Chanyeol could say a slick remark.

 

After tonight Chanyeol promised himself to not let himself get caught up in Baekhyun like he’d done the day before. Not after everything he’s done. Not after every nightmare and tireless nights. He had to remain cold and brutal to this man. He had to.

 

For his sister’s sake.

 

♤

 

Last night had seemed like a blur to Chanyeol as he fetched himself a cup of coffee.  Yeon struttered to him in her heels, the clink of the heel following her.

 

“Oppa!” _Clink_ . “Woah..Chanyeol are you okay?” _Clink_. Then she ran over to him and the sound suddenly got to much. He tries to walk away and treat his headache but Yeon is fast on her feet.

 

“ I’m fine Ha-Yeon, I just need a little coffee.” He swirled the cup in the air. “ And should proably eat lunch.” He tries to laugh off his troubled self.

 

Yeon let out a small sigh. “Let’s go to the cafeteria before our break is up.”

 

Chanyeol had lied about him not eating. He ate a sandwich an hour ago. It was the blur of last night and the analysis of the case from this morning. They were to receive a foresnsic file of the body later today. To get an official cause of death. He also reviewed a missing list of women by himself. The help of Yeon and Kyungsoo every now and then.

 

Kyungsoo and Yeon were assigned to leave in the morning and talk with people around the area if they had seen something suspicious. Though again they had no leads and came back to help Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun and Luhan were both running late. And Chanyeol contemplates on conplaning to his dad about it but he’s to tried at this point. And Baekhyun is one of their best detectives along side him. Chanyeol made sure to remind himself to yell at him when he came into work. This case was serious and had even reached the news.

 

When the two friends reach the cafeteria some of their co-workers were already indulging in a quick lunch.

 

“Let’s sit here and I’ll grab you a snack okay.” Ha Yeon ushers him to an empty table and she starts to walk off until Suho comes through the double doors. Inside his hands is a brown box wrapped by a straw bow at the top. And a white note attached onthe side had written in beautifull calligraphy saying,

 

“ _enjoy your cupcakes department._ ”

 

“Guys I think a local bakery left us cupcakes!” The group of adults all cheered liked grown children. This happened once many years ago and it brought the officers and workers inside joy. It was nice that the community would give back to them, and they appreciated those cupcakes many years back.

 

They all gathered around Suho who set the box on a table. At his moment Baekhyun walked inside the cafeteria. Luhan no where to be seen. Chanyeol rolls his eyes and gets up from his seat.

 

“Look at what the devil dropped off.” He scoffed in disgust and began to walk over to the rest of the crowd. It wouldn’t hurt to have a cupcake or two at the moment. Yeon follows behind him and ignores  his distaste for Baekhyun. She liked them both as her friends and she hated the tension it’s brought.

 

Baekhyun walks up to see what all the fuss is about and he dosent miss the glares Chanyeol shoots him.

 

“Suho just open the box dude!” One worker yells and the others laugh.

 

Suho let out a laugh and pulled the straw. The box broke apart in an instant and what laid inside was not a succulent desert. It was so much more worse than that. It was vile and beyond the task of a human.  Workers began to disperse from the scene in horror.

 

A severed head of a woman fell out.

 

Her head was slashed from above her collarbone and the cut was jagged. Her hair was frizzy and matted at the end with blood, skin pale and colorless glass eyes. The head rolled onto the floor with a “splat until it stopped onto Baekhyuns boot.

 

A blood curdling scream came from the workers. Ha Yeon sinks her head into Chanyeols chest. Tears streaming down her face.

 

The color is Baekhyuns face drains and his eyes grow wide in shock. His heart beat picks up and the bile inside of him began to rise. He could make out a white paper between her chapped, pale lips.

 

The paper had in printed text,

 

**Heads it is.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow lol. I’m shitty at writing. I really wasn’t planning on finishing this but it seems like people want this to continue and I had this chapter sitting on my drive FOR MONTHS. So here it is bitch. I’ll update more if you guys want more lol :) until then goodbyeeee
> 
> Comments and votes really help for new chapter!!!


End file.
